


silver lining in the clouds

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, F/F, kingdom au, rambling maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: being the princess of a kingdom can be exhausting. that's what im nayeon thinks. her father keeps her in her room, not letting her see the light of day.but, nayeon can't live like that. she sneaks out of the palace every evening, to the heart of the city. and that is, where she meets mina - mina, who shows her a whole new world of freedom.





	silver lining in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyclectic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/gifts).

> happy birthday to one of my most precious friends. thank you for being you <3

A flutter in the wind. A sound so light, it almost passes by without knowledge of anyone nearby. Yet, it’s precious enough to be picked up on by the only person in the room. The princess of the Kingdom of Mujeonghan stretches out her finger, letting the light blue butterfly rest on the tip of her finger. It tickles her, as soft as a feather. She watches on, amazed by the tiny insect. She’s in awe of its ability to be living such a life – one of complete freedom and independence. She ponders if she’d ever be able to be in a situation where she’d be able to make her own choices or do what her heart desires. But, she’s stuck in this twisted world where her heart feels chained, locked away behind bars.

If there’s anything she’d ever wish for, it would be to escape this life she’s living. The words should never leave her lips as a princess, but she would rather be a beggar on the streets than be the heir to this kingdom. She laughs bitterly to herself, at her cruel fate.

Someone raps their fist against her door and she’s brought out of her thoughts. She heaves a sigh as she grants them entry, not in the mood to deal with anyone when her mind is drifting off to depths like the ocean.

“Princess Nayeon, dinner is ready. I have been sent up to get you ready.” Her handmaiden stands behind the door and Nayeon sighs in relief when she sees the familiar face.

“How many times have I told you to call me by my name, Jihyo?” Nayeon rolls her eyes, letting her step inside.

Princess Im Nayeon, heir to the throne – only daughter of the King and Queen of the Kingdom of Mujeonghan. That’s who she is. She hates the title with her entire being. Without Jihyo, Nayeon is sure she would’ve attempted to escape years ago. This place feels more like a prison as she’s kept in this room against her will. Home? Nayeon didn’t know what that even meant.

“You know that I would get into trouble if I did not speak to you like I should. Especially if it is right outside your room. The King and Queen have made sure I never slip up when I approach you.” Jihyo winces at the memory that’s etched into her brain forever.

“Oh god, stop speaking so formally right now, please? My head is starting to hurt already. You’re not outside anymore.” Nayeon groans, sitting on her bed. She gestures for Jihyo to sit beside her and she listens. “I need your help.”

“Again? You’re going to get me killed at this rate.” Jihyo guffaws, staring at Nayeon with her mouth hanging open. “If anyone in this building ever finds out, they’ll _really_ kill me. It won’t just be a threat like last time.”

Nayeon pauses. She thinks deeply about what Jihyo means. The weight of Nayeon’s actions will never burden her, it comes with her status in the kingdom. But, one thing is for sure. Nayeon wouldn’t want Jihyo to be on the receiving end of the consequences she should face herself. Jihyo means too much to her to lose. To Nayeon, Jihyo is her family, when her own couldn’t be the ones she needed.

“I’m not some damn prize. You know how much I hate being stuck in this damn room. All they let me leave for is to eat and go to the bathroom. I’m surprised I haven’t gone raging mad in all the years that have passed. Sneaking out is the only thing that keeps me sane.” Nayeon’s anger threatens to get the better of her. “I don’t want you to be the one to take my punishment. And, I don’t want you to risk yourself either. Stay here. I’ll sneak out myself.”

“You are absolutely insane if you think I’ll let you do something like this alone.” Jihyo grumbles. Nayeon immediately envelopes her in a hug.

“You’re the best.” Nayeon speaks from the bottom of her heart. “But, I meant it when I said you’re staying here. I would be okay with anything in this world, but losing you? I don’t think I could ever deal with it.”

Nayeon senses that Jihyo is about to argue with her but she silences here with a glare (and her palm over her mouth as a backup). Her shoulders sag in resignation and Nayeon knows Jihyo understands. They’ve grown up together. Just as Jihyo knows Nayeon like the back of her palm, Nayeon _also_ knows Jihyo just as well.

“Promise me, you won’t do anything stupid.” Jihyo sticks out her pinkie, waiting for Nayeon to intertwine it with her own.

“What am I going to do? Cross the border and sneak into the Kingdom of Yasashi?” Nayeon rolls her eyes at the promise. Despite how appealing that sounds, she wouldn’t be one to set herself up for treason.

When Jihyo doesn’t respond to her off-handed comment, Nayeon sighs. Jihyo still keeps her hand out, waiting patiently.

“As much as the prospect of living in any other kingdom sounds appealing to you right now, the Kingdom of Yasashi is – rather, it _should_ be the last of your choices. You know what they’ve done. You could be taken in for treason by just speaking of their name, Nayeon.” Jihyo’s words serve as a reminder.

Of course, Nayeon can’t forget what that kingdom has _supposedly _done. If it hadn’t come from the mouths of her parents – mainly, her father – there might have been a chance of Nayeon trusting what they have been encouraging her to believe from a young age.

The story of the Kingdom of Yasashi went along the lines of the place itself breaking rules set by the King and Queen of Mujeonghan. Through the actions committed by the rulers of Yasashi, the kingdom was expelled out of the area of support by Mujeonghan. Until today, Nayeon has no clue as to what this kingdom did that was considered treason. Her parents have been warning Nayeon, along with their entire population to avoid the people of Yasashi.

There are three rules to abide by when it comes to the Kingdom of Yasashi. If broken and caught, you would be charged with treason and extradited from the city. The rules include:

  1. Do not speak of Yasashi
  2. Do not befriend Yasashi
  3. Do not trust Yasashi

Nayeon thinks the rules are useless, which is why she never heeds them. But, Jihyo always reminds her to be on her toes. Something along the lines of it being used against her. Though, if Nayeon never leaves this place, who will ever hear her?

“Of course, I’m not being serious when I talk about Yasashi. I promise I’ll be back safely.” Nayeon links her pinkie with Jihyo’s, watching on as Jihyo’s face lights up in happiness.

“Good. Now, let’s get you ready. The King and Queen told me to bring you down there as soon as possible. Apparently, they miss you, or something like that.” Jihyo shrugs as she moves to pull an outfit from Nayeon’s cupboard.

The comment is ignored by Nayeon because that’s always what they say. She’s sure they wouldn’t miss her if they let her out of this damn place. Still, she pretends she’s fine and heads down to the dining room like the obedient daughter she is. The only way she escapes at night, not having people stationed at her door, is because she listens to whatever they say. Nayeon is sure if she would’ve been a rebellious child, there would be no way for her to enjoy her freedom and leave the palace.

Jihyo walks a few steps behind her as Nayeon walks down to her destination. The workers of the palace scramble to provide her a clear path, bowing in respect. An elderly woman stumbles in her spot and Nayeon reaches out to help her, keeping her steady. She doesn’t miss the way the woman’s body shakes in fear as soon as she comes into contact with her. The other maids and workers whisper as they see this, but Nayeon ignores this.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Nayeon’s concern is evident in the tone of her heightened voice.

“Please, Princess Nayeon. I hope I did not hurt you. Forgive me.” The woman bows deeply.

Nayeon wants to argue, say something to stop this woman from asking for forgiveness when she’d done nothing at all. She’s about to speak when her father’s voice booms across the palace, calling out Nayeon’s name. She flinches, as well as the woman in front of her. Nayeon can hear the anger in his voice, even when he’d merely shouted a single word. She turns away from the woman, who scurries off immediately, along with the rest of the workers. Nayeon sighs in defeat, knowing she can’t do anything about what had just conspired.

“Yes, father.” Nayeon meets him at the bottom of the stairwell.

She keeps her eyes on the floor, investing her attention on the intricate pattern drawn across the tiles – anything to avoid the swarming anger from the man that stands before her. It suffocates her, the way her parents demean anyone and everyone who isn’t of the same status as them, like a room filled with smoke.

For a moment, Nayeon believes she’s about to be scolded tenfold. She flinches when her father raises his hand, but it’s only to put his palm on her shoulder. It’s a searing kind of heat that sinks in, feels more like it’s about to burn through her skin. She’s not used to this; her parents seldom approach her.

“Thank you, Park. You may leave. I will call for you again when needed.” He commands.

Nayeon watches on as Jihyo departs. She’s aware her eyes are probably screaming at her to stay. But Jihyo shakes her head and turns, leaving Nayeon alone with her father. She’s guided to the dining table then, her mother already seated. There are only three chairs placed on the long table, despite there being plenty of space for everyone to sit closely. Nayeon only has one choice and sits across her mother.

“Let’s eat.”

There’s no chatter on the table, only the scraping of metal against the plates as everyone eats in the quietness. Nayeon can’t help but think, are family dinners meant to be like this? Does every kingdom eat in silence, not a single word uttered to another person? How is she to believe her parents – who say that they miss her – when they don’t show her that they care in any way? A frustrated sigh escapes Nayeon’s lips as she finishes her meal.

She asks to be excused and leaves, not noticing her mother’s eyes on her.

\--

When Nayeon returns to her room, Jihyo lets her know that she’s drawn a bath for her. She squeezes Nayeon’s palm as she leaves, giving her that time for herself that she needs after dealing with her parents.

Nayeon’s mind wanders off as she sinks in the warmth of the water in the tub. It soothes her mind, a refuge from having to deal with her father. She takes this time to plan her exit this evening. She closes her eyes for a few moments and she reaches a familiar memory that’s been playing in her mind on loop.

It’s funny how she comes across so many people in the evenings, yet this one person is the only one to steal Nayeon’s complete attention. She recalls the simmering gaze from a woman. Those eyes had drawn her in, luring her into a depth of darkness alike to a blackhole. Like Nayeon, she had covered almost her entire face with a mask, letting her eyes being the only part of her seen. It’s been two weeks since she’d seen her and yes, perhaps this is the reason she’s more than eager to sneak out of the palace every evening. She wants to put a name or a face – any form of identity to those eyes that have been plaguing not only her sleep, but her mind, almost every day.

Even as Nayeon dries herself off from her bath, her mind dwells on the woman. Will she meet her tonight? A rush of excitement courses through Nayeon’s veins at the possibility. It’s encouraging enough for her to be dressed in a short time, ready to sneak out of the palace. She waits for Jihyo to knock on her door before she leaves, needing her to lock the door of her room from the outside. A few minutes later, there’s a gentle knock on the door and Jihyo pops her head in, offering a tired smile.

“I’ll leave the key where I always do. Be careful. And, please, be safe.” Jihyo holds onto Nayeon’s hands. Her eyes are filled with an overwhelming amount of worry that Nayeon doesn’t quite know how to quell. She chooses to hug Jihyo, hoping it will do the trick for this moment, at least.

It works. Nayeon hears the sigh that leaves Jihyo’s lips. The anxiousness in her body is no longer screaming out in volumes.

“Be back before dawn.” Nayeon promises, slipping out of the door.

Her mask is up as soon as she steps out. Nayeon walks in the shadows of the evening, the darkness hiding her form. She remains unseen by all eyes around her, knowing the hidden spots of the palace like a map she’d drawn herself.

When she knows she’s in the clear, off palace grounds and on the city roads, Nayeon finally brings her mask down to take in a deep breath. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s frequently held in the palace grounds, but each time Nayeon manages to escape that place, every breath she takes in is always appreciated.

She finds her abandoned bicycle in the same place as she left it the night before. If there’s one thing she’s glad for her in her younger years, it was to ask her parents to teach her to ride a bicycle. Despite the fact that she’s clearly outgrown it, the bicycle works and that’s enough for her. Nayeon grumbles as she clambers on, still struggling to see in the dark. She feels around for the pedals before pushing forward, wincing as the chain creaked loudly in that moment. Nayeon looks around, shifting her gaze from one side to the other. She didn’t want to be caught now. Once she’s sure the route is clear, she cycles forward, towards the bustling city.

Nayeon takes her left hand off the handle to feel the breeze, letting it run through her fingertips. It feels like this is always where she belongs.

\--

When Nayeon steps foot into the city, she’s amazed by how beautiful it is. All the times before, she’s been too afraid to travel deeper inside, but tonight, she’s standing by the fountain – the heart of the city.

She expects the amazement to continue, but instead, she’s given the biggest shock of her life.

As she looks around, she watches the vendors; most of them are elderly men or women. The buildings seem to be on the brink of crumbling into ashes, cracks in the structure. The roads are filled with rubbish, plastics and food wrappers littered across. Nayeon looks at the little kids running around in torn and tattered clothes. Her heart is breaking for the people living in the city. For the longest time, she’d thought that her father had been helping the poor. But, it’s the opposite. There is beauty in the city, but that beauty is only in its sights. The deeper you go, the more truth you will find.

Nayeon is not sure if she wants to dive in deeper. She’s about to turn away when she spots her. If it weren’t for her own skills in hiding in the shadows, Nayeon would never be able to notice. But right now, she _can_ see. The woman who has been plaguing her mind ever since she’d locked onto those eyes. Nayeon watches as she hunches over a group of kids. She walks closer, noticing the woman pull out a bag. A flame of fear leaps up in Nayeon’s heart, lapping dangerously high. She can’t hurt the kids. Nayeon almost jumps in to save them, but she notices something else in the woman’s hands.

It’s a loaf of bread. Nayeon’s fear washes away and she stands there, in astonishment. As if knowing someone is watching her, the woman turns around, locking eyes with Nayeon. For a moment, Nayeon thinks she sees a flash of recognition in her eyes but she shoots that possibility down. It’s too difficult to decipher.

Her steps towards the woman slow down and Nayeon fails to realise there’s a person walking in her direction. She didn’t mean to bump into them, but it seems like the towering figure in front of her thinks otherwise. Nayeon backs away as the man glares at her, inching towards her. She notices the embroidery on his breast pocket, the coat of arms of their kingdom. If he caught wind of who she is, Nayeon knows she’ll never be able to leave her room again – her father will make sure of that.

“How dare you bump into me? Can you not see where you are going?” The man shouts in Nayeon’s face. “Are you blind? You should not even be walking here. Move to the side like the rest of these peasants.”

She fists her hands as she hears the tone of the man before her. Nayeon wants to drive it against his jaw. The man walks closer, his form reminding her to back away.

“Move. Now.” He commands again, ready to grab Nayeon by her collar.

“Hey, back off!” A figure pushes the man back and he stumbles to gain his footing. Nayeon thinks it’s the same woman, but she can’t tell.

“Did you just touch me?” He snarls, lip curling in disgust. “Now I will not let you go.” He reaches for Nayeon again, but she’s pulled away.

“Run!” It’s the same person who came in between them earlier. Nayeon tries to see who it is, but the woman who’s holding onto her hand is too far ahead.

Nayeon doesn’t really know what she’s doing. She’s letting a stranger lead her to god knows where and there’s a man chasing after her because _he_ bumped into her. How far have they been running already? She can feel the sweat roll down her neck, heat from the running increasing as they continue to increase the gap between them and the man. They make a few sharp turns around corners and all of a sudden, the woman stops, Nayeon bumping into her back.

They’re both breathing heavily, listening for the dooming sound of footsteps nearing. It doesn’t come. Nayeon is about to begin asking the millions of questions running through her mind when there’s a palm over her mouth. The woman brings a finger to her own lips and Nayeon nods, staying quiet.

“Stay here. I want to look over the wall to check if anyone is there.” She informs Nayeon before she disappears.

Nayeon calculates the chances of her about to die soon. This woman could murder her and no one will know until sunrise. Jihyo will be punished for letting Nayeon go and everything will be a mess. She should’ve just stayed at the palace and listened to Jihyo. Her panicking increases as she’s left in her spot for longer than she expects. On the verge of crying, Nayeon is tempted to run away. She doesn’t know where she is; how is she meant to return back to the palace?

“Why are you breathing so heavily?” The woman pops up out of nowhere, scaring Nayeon. The tears fall before she can stop them.

“Please, if you brought me here to kill me, I–”

“Shh. I am not here to hurt you, I promise. Please stop crying.” Her gentle voice is believable to Nayeon. She takes in a deep breath and relaxes, wiping away her stray tears. “You should not face the security men like that next time. They are ruthless.”

The quietness of the night settles over the two of them as Nayeon attempts to get a hold of the mess that her feelings have become. She’s finally able to take a look at the woman in front of her. She looks barely any older than she is, herself.

“Who are you. I saw you, before. Then not for a week.” Nayeon begins her questioning. She wants answers; her mind is about to explode.

“Were you keeping an eye on me?” The woman’s laughter echoes in Nayeon’s ears. How can it sound so pretty? “You can call me Mina.”

“Mina? Do you live around here–”

“I have to get back home, but I promise to see you again tomorrow. By the fountain.” Mina cuts Nayeon off abruptly.

\--

Nayeon doesn’t quite know why she’s doing this. She’s sneaking out _again_ after what Mina said the night before. Should she have expectations of meeting her? Nayeon wishes she didn’t. It wouldn’t be difficult to deal with the disappointment of not seeing her there.

Getting back to the palace was a damn mission yesterday. Somehow, she managed to find her way out of the maze Mina had led her through, fleeing for her life before that security man found her again. She had regrets about what had gone on that evening but then she remembered how Mina had been taking care of the hungry children on the streets and nothing else mattered to her anymore. For Nayeon, that’s a risk worth taking.

(and only one of her million questions – almost two – were answered)

As she exits the grounds of the palace again this evening, Nayeon’s mind is in shambles. Before, it was only Mina’s eyes that she dreamt of. But now that she knows her name and has also heard Mina’s voice, Nayeon’s dreams feel so much more tangible. She sighs heavily as she drops her bicycle again. Nayeon can’t afford to be distracted by another person, let alone a stranger she’s barely acquainted with. Yet, here she is, taunted by the existence of this one woman in specific.

She makes her way through to the fountain again, this time making sure she doesn’t bump into the towering men making rounds around the villages. Nayeon doesn’t quite know why there are so many in this area only. She adds it to the list of questions she can ask Mina – that’s if she’ll even answer anything.

A hand wraps around her wrist and Nayeon almost screams when she’s pulled back into a dark alley by the side. There’s a pungent smell in the air, like rotten eggs. It makes her want to vomit.

“Sorry, it was the only place I could pull you in.”

Nayeon wants to elbow the woman for scaring her again. Should she really be pulling people into alleys like this? What if she’d actually screamed for help?

“Maybe give a warning next time?” Nayeon grumbles, pulling her hand out of the woman’s grasp.

“Apologies again. There are too many of them out there tonight.” Mina shakes her head.

Her curiosity is peaking and now is Nayeon’s chance to receive the answers that she’s been wanting to hear since the previous evening.

“Why did you save me yesterday?” Nayeon fears for the response. It’s the one that matters most to her.

“I think we both share a little bit of the same reasoning as to why we come out to the city in the evening.” Mina’s answer is curt and Nayeon wants more.

“Same reasoning?” Nayeon pushes.

What Mina says sparks Nayeon’s thinking. How could the two of them share the same reasoning to be in the city at this time? She doubts there are other people locked up in their homes, away from society’s prying eyes.

“Freedom, of some sorts.” Mina shrugs.

Perhaps, they’re not as different as Nayeon believes. It may be broad, but for sure, the reasoning between the two of them is the same.

“That does not give a reason to save me. Yes, we have the same reasoning. But, what does it matter to you?” Nayeon’s confusion brings about her following question.

“Is it that bad that I wanted to save you, then? You looked like you needed help and I chose to step in.”

Nayeon freezes as Mina finishes her sentence. What she said is true. But something is brewing doubt in her mind and increasing the frustration in her mind. This woman is her age, has a name that isn’t quite familiar and a face that she’s never seen.

“What are you hiding?” Nayeon’s voice cracks as she asks.

As if she isn’t hiding something herself.

“And what are you hiding?” Mina tilts her head, keeping her eyes on Nayeon. She furrows her eyebrows, not liking the ambiguous answers, nor the questions directed back at her. What did she think she was going to get out of this conversation?

She shakes Mina’s hand off hers and moves to leave, disappointed in where this meeting ended this evening. Nayeon takes a step when Mina stops her again. “Wait. Give me a moment.”

Nayeon turns back around and faces Mina, crossing her arms against her chest as she awaits what Mina wants to say to her this time.

“There is something I am hiding. But, not quite ready to tell anyone.” Mina sighs before she continues. “I come here every evening because the children and elderly here are mistreated frequently. Their money is taken off them, little that they are allowed to keep. They do not make enough money to provide food for their children and family members. I have the resources and by giving it to them, it offers me freedom. It feels like a duty.”

“I… am also not quite ready to speak of what I am hiding. But I came here to find peace from where I live. I always thought the city was beautiful until I travelled deeper within. Seeing them like this, it burdens my heart. Thank you, for doing this.” Nayeon speaks with sincerity. She’s unaware if Mina had just lied to her, but she’s willing to believe that she didn’t.

The way Mina’s eyes screamed volumes of pain – Nayeon knows she’s seen more than just this.

\--

Something in Mina’s voice that night inspires Nayeon to do better. Their meetings are becoming more and more frequent and Nayeon thinks she should be doing _something _at least. Mina brings bread for the people, Nayeon believes she can add to it too. She brings them happiness when it’s been snatched away from them cruelly. Nayeon can only watch Mina interact with the people, wondering how big and pure her heart is to be wanting to put a smile on their faces.

It’s honourable. Kind. Mina is too generous for the world, Nayeon believes. It’s adorable.

(but Nayeon would _never_ say that to her)

“Care to tell me why you asked me to bring canned food for you? You know absolutely well that you can’t escape the palace Nayeon.” Jihyo bombards Nayeon with questions as soon as she enters her room. Still, she brings the tins of food with her because she knows Nayeon will be stubborn and take it herself otherwise.

“I’m not running away. I’m helping out.” Nayeon shoots down her worries.

“Is this about the woman?”

Nayeon freezes, Jihyo sighs heavily as she notices the reaction. She feels as if Jihyo is disappointed in her and it chips away at her heart like cracked glass.

“I just want you to be careful with your choices Nayeon. The King and Queen might not know yet, but if they do, I won’t be able to save you.” Jihyo holds Nayeon’s hands in hers. Her reasoning makes Nayeon’s heart melt. Of course, Jihyo is always the one who’s ready to lay her life out for Nayeon if needed. But this isn’t her place.

“It’s just been an eye-opening experience Jihyo. This whole time I thought that everyone out there was happy with their lives and living with their families, enjoying every day together. People are starving on the streets.” Nayeon’s anger precedes her to the extent that her eyes start to water from frustration.

“I love that you want to help. But, can you really help everyone?” Jihyo points out as she leaves the room. “Be back before sunrise.”

Jihyo’s words lay heavy on Nayeon’s shoulders. She can’t shrug them off and it’s draining the energy from her. How many people _can_ Nayeon help? How many people are out there, starving? Nayeon doesn’t know. But she wants to help every single one of those people out there. She wants them to see that there is hope – happiness does exist. Nayeon is unaware of where to even start.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind tonight Nayeon.” Mina breaks away from the group of children she’s been talking to.

She gasps, still not used to hearing her name roll of Mina’s tongue. If Mina had any inkling of Nayeon’s status, she kept it hidden beneath her façade. However, Nayeon thinks that Mina truly doesn’t know who she is. It’s difficult to comprehend that someone has no knowledge of Nayeon’s lineage and status but then again, Nayeon hadn’t provided Mina with her surname.

“Sorry. I had no intention of disturbing you.” Nayeon is quick to apologise.

“Please, you have nothing to apologise for. Now will you tell me what it is that seems to be bothering you?” Mina gives Nayeon her complete attention and it weathers down her worries immediately.

Instead of speaking, Nayeon pulls down the bag off her back and pulls it open. She keeps her gaze on Mina’s curious ones, searching for a reaction when she opens it up for her to see inside.

If there is a way to word it, Nayeon would say that Mina’s eyes are shining like the beauty of a thousand stars in the sky. Her eyes light up as soon as she finds the tinned cans inside, mouth hanging open in surprise. Nayeon’s laugh is sheepish as Mina’s gaze flits between the bag and her face. And then, she’s overwhelmed with warmth. Mina throws her arms around her and holds Nayeon close.

“Thank you.”

It amazes her.

In the palace, people would look over these tins and not care about them at all. But here, Mina is embracing her for providing it to these people. Nayeon makes a note to herself to bring out more of the tins the next time she sneaks out.

“Do you want to help me serve them?” Mina doesn’t even have to ask for Nayeon to agree.

There’s not a single bit of regret in her body as the children give her the biggest smile they can muster. Her heart is touched by their reactions. She did that – Nayeon put that smile on their face. She feels her emotions swirl like a riptide, threatening to pull her into the deep. Her eyes water and she grinds her teeth together to stop the tears from falling.

Now she understands.

This is the feeling Mina chases after and Nayeon wants to do the same.

\--

The next evening, Nayeon brings more tins of food.

Her heart feels warm.

It feels warmer when Mina is looking at her, utmost appreciation and gratitude sparkling in her eyes.

\--

It’s the following week when Nayeon senses a shift in the central area of the city. There are more security guards crowding around and it’s difficult for her to manoeuver around them. She knows secret paths now though, courtesy of spending so much time with Mina. Soon enough, she’s on the same road she’s always at with Mina.

Except, Mina is out of sight. The road is deserted. There are no children. No elderly men and women. Nayeon’s heart sinks to her stomach. Trepidation runs through her veins at the thought of something possibly gone wrong. She didn’t like this feeling gnawing in her body.

She hears the shuffling of feet. Hushed whispers in the night. Nayeon hides against a wall in the darkness. She knows she shouldn’t, but she peeks, sticking her head out a tad bit.

Nayeon doesn’t regret her choice. It’s two of the children she and Mina usually spend time with. They spot Nayeon and immediately run towards her, holding onto her hand. Red spots are littered across their hands – Nayeon hopes it’s not what she’s thinking.

“Mina’s friend. We need you.” The taller of the two tugs her in a direction unknown.

“Wait. Chan. What’s wrong?” Nayeon watches as the two boys stare at each other.

“Mina injured. Help.” Chan explains.

It’s exactly what Nayeon had thought moments ago.

She nods, letting Chan lead her through familiar lanes and roads of the inner city. Nayeon finds herself in the same place Mina had taken her to when they ran away from the guard. They take her around the corner this time and inside a building.

Mina’s home – or, her place of resting. Nayeon knows it’s not quite a home. It looks more like somewhere Mina seemed to keep her belongings. But, where is Mina?

“There.” Chan points to the middle of the room.

Nayeon lets out a strangled gasp at the figure in the middle. Other children and some of the elderly remained circled around Mina. Yet, as soon as they notice Mina’s presence, they disperse, allowing Nayeon to see her condition.

She curses under her breath. What did Mina choose to do, that she’s lying unconscious, covered in dried blood and blackening bruises. Her lips were pale in colour and for the first time since Nayeon had laid eyes on her, she looked… weak. Nayeon is afraid to cause her pain by even touching her but she knows she has to move. She bends down and sits on her knees, glancing over Mina’s injuries. What should she do? What did Jihyo do for her when she had bruises and cuts? Her mind is drawing a blank and her hands are shaking.

“Knife stab too.” A girl speaks up this time, pointing to her lower abdomen.

Nayeon’s eyes widen at the maroon patch on Mina’s shirt. She carefully peels the material off, wincing as soon as she notices the injury. There are collective gasps across the room.

“Is there water anywhere?” Nayeon speaks to no one in particular.

A few people scramble and a bowl is handed to her in the following minutes. Nayeon needs a cloth, to wipe away the blood. She considers her options for a moment before she throws rationality out of the window. She tears off a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt, using it to dip it in the water. Mina’s breathing is gradually becoming shallower. Nayeon doesn’t want to think of negative possibilities right now. She dabs the wet cloth against Mina’s abdomen, wiping away the blood around the wound.

“…Yeon.” Mina mumbles in her state.

“Chan, can you pass me that long cloth at the back of the room?” Nayeon asks, pointing in the direction she’d seen it in.

Nayeon tears another piece off her shirt once she’s cleaned the wound. She doesn’t have any special herbs or anything to combat the infection.

“I grinded this mixture earlier. It should help.” One of the elderly women pass Nayeon a green paste of sorts.

She doesn’t know what it is, but she trusts everyone in this room. Nayeon spreads it evenly across the wound and attempts to wrap the cloth around Mina’s waist. She can’t do it alone. But she doesn’t need to ask. A few girls push her from behind and Nayeon manages to loop it around. She’s finishing off tying the cloth when she hears a clang. Something had fallen to the floor out of Mina’s clothes. Nayeon picks it up. It’s a piece of metal, looped with black elastic.

Nayeon looks closer.

She inhales sharply.

The coat of arms of the Kingdom of Yasashi is carved into the metal.

Mina had said to her that she was harbouring a secret, back when they met. This – this is what that secret must have been.

Everything her parents told her when she was younger engulfs her then. The warnings she’d been given to stay away, to never befriend them, to never even look in their way.

Nayeon had done the opposite. Albeit, unknowingly.

But, she can be charged for treason.

For helping this woman right here. For being around her for more than the past few months. For trusting her.

What would her father even say when he finds out that she likes someone from Yasashi?

\--

By the time Mina wakes to, Nayeon is caught up on everything. The people in that room tell her everything that conspired that evening. Why Mina is in the condition she’s in. Why they were all in there with her.

She’s not all that surprised that Mina had chosen to step out of the shadows to protect these people. The guards had come to make rounds to take more of their money but Mina had not let it happen. She said no, tried to fight off the men. Nayeon can’t fathom how much of a fool someone can be. Yet, she also knows that Nayeon would have tried to do the same if she was in Mina’s shoes. These people here have come to mean more to her than most of her family.

In her mind, Nayeon has already made a decision about Mina. About where her loyalty lies.

“Nayeon?” Mina holds onto her throat as she calls out for her.

“Stop talking.” Nayeon growls as she helps Mina up. She lifts a bowl of water and places it against Mina’s lips. “Drink.”

Mina is taken aback by Nayeon’s sharp tone. Nayeon can tell because she flinches. She listens and gulps down half of the bowl, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. Mina winces as she moves, feeling for the wound near her abdomen. Nayeon watches on as Mina pats her pockets, possibly feeling for the metal Nayeon found earlier.

“Here. Is this what you want?” Nayeon dangles the metal in front of Mina’s face.

“What – Nayeon let me explain.” Mina reaches for it.

“No.”

“No?”

“I mean, no need to explain. What is there left unsaid? Not needed. The sight of the coat of arms is enough for me.” Nayeon dismisses Mina’s attempts to talk. “Is this the secret you were talking about? When we met.”

Mina merely nods, crestfallen about Nayeon finding out this way. She moves to lean against the wall. “I wanted to tell you.”

“I can be killed for this, you know. I am the King’s daughter. If he catches wind of this, I am terrified of the outcome. He is ruthless, heartless.” Nayeon feels like it’s the right time to speak of her own secret. “Yet, my heart is set on you and everything that you are. Your kindness and goodwill is all that I needed to see to overthrow whatever my father has told me about your kind as I grew up.”

“King’s daughter, that is your secret.” Mina mumbles. “And your heart… is with me.”

Nayeon lets her words process for Mina. She looks out the windows, sees the tints of orange starting to light up the sky. “Mina, I need to go. I will be back this evening. Please, nothing silly like last evening.”

The corners of Mina’s lips twitch as she tries not to smile. “I can try. But no promises.”

\--

Good things don’t seem to last.

That’s what Nayeon thinks as her mother walks into her room after breakfast, a frown between her brows.

“Nayeon, I will be straightforward. Your father is aware about your nightly escapes from the castle.” Her voice almost breaks as she speaks.

Nayeon feels like her whole world has just crumbled in the palm of her hands.

“He thinks you are rebelling. And, he wishes to fix that as soon as possible.” She takes in a deep breath. “He will be arranging for your marriage, in hopes to have that effect.”

No, he wouldn’t. He _couldn’t_.

She jumps off the bed, utter rage overtaking her mind.

“No. I will not accept such an option.” Nayeon is firm with what she wants.

“You do not have a say in the matter. The deal is set. You will wed the heir of the Kingdom of Beonyeong.”

Nayeon knows her mother doesn’t want this either. Her eyes betray what she’s saying. She opens her arms and Nayeon settles within them. “How will this fix anything?”

“I wish I could get you out of this, I do. Unless he is forced into another choice, he will not let this idea go.” Nayeon’s mother sighs. “I want the best for you, only. You have been smiling a lot lately. It looks good on you. I believe you turned out more like me, one to follow your heart rather than your mind. And for that, I am grateful for.”

“Thank you, mother.” Nayeon’s gratitude is for more than the love she just received. Her mother’s words gave her an idea and she hopes it works.

\--

“No, you cannot go out there tonight Nayeon. The King will not hesitate to lock you in here again.” Jihyo stops Nayeon from stepping outside.

“I just need to pass something on to her. That’s all. I promise it won’t even take an hour.” Nayeon pleads with Jihyo to let her go.

“I can’t. I’m on strict orders. I want to let you go, but I can’t.” Jihyo shakes her head, disappointed in their situation.

Nayeon can’t stop here. This is her only hope.

“How about, you take it? Pass it on to Mina and that’s all you need to do. Tell father that if he wants me locked in here, I only want to eat one thing in specific which is in the city. He can station guards if he wants to. The fountain is in the middle of the city. Mina will be there for the next hour before she leaves. Please, Jihyo.” Nayeon explains her plan to her.

“You will be the death of me. Pass it over.” Jihyo grumbles. “The things I would do for you.”

“It’s your heart.” Nayeon chuckles. “Thank you, Jihyo. More than I can express with words.”

“I’ll be back soon. Stay put.” Jihyo mutters, leaving with the pouch tucked against her waist. “And to justify, this is for your happiness.”

\--

A constellation of moles. Wearing black head to toe. Velvety voice.

What kind of description is that? Jihyo grumbles under her breath as she searches for this mystery woman.

“Are you looking for someone?” Someone pops up beside her. She almost screams.

A constellation of moles. Check.

Wearing black head to toe. Check.

Velvety voice? No, Nayeon is simply too love-struck.

“Mina?” Jihyo hopes she hasn’t gotten the wrong person.

The woman squints. “Depends on who is asking.”

“Nayeon.”

The woman’s eyes widen and Jihyo knows she’s gotten the right person. God, it would have been so embarrassing otherwise.

“This is from her. She will not make it this evening.” Jihyo shakes her head as she passes on the pouch from Nayeon. The worry on Mina’s face increases tenfold.

“What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?” Mina fires questions her way as she opens the bag.

“Her father knows about her leaving. He also said–”

“What is she thinking! Does she know what this even means?” Mina palms the silver ring she pulled out.

“Read the letter.”

“You have to be kidding.”

“Nayeon needs you to save her. She is well aware of the law about the presentation of a ring in your kingdom. You are her only hope.” Jihyo advises. “You have seven days.”

\--

The next day passes with no news from Mina. Nayeon justifies it as organising things.

\--

The day after, the wedding preparations continue and Mina is still unheard of. Nayeon’s anxiousness increases.

\--

The third day, Nayeon spends most of the day holed up in her room, ranting off to Jihyo about possibilities of Mina being hurt. She sends Jihyo out that evening – she doesn’t see Mina.

\--

When the fourth day rolls around, Nayeon thinks she’s losing part of her sanity. They’re too close to the wedding. She’s about to lose hope.

\--

Fifth day. Nayeon loses hope. The ring feels like a mistake on her part.

\--

Her room is burst open on the sixth day, her father looking furious as he waves a paper in her face. Just what is going on this morning? Nayeon sleepily sits up on her bed.

“My King, you cannot just come inside here without warning.” Nayeon’s mother has a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“Nayeon. Get dressed and come down immediately.” His voice is as cold as ice, enough to have Nayeon getting ready as soon as he exits.

She doesn’t know what is wrong, but she surely doesn’t want to make him angrier than he already is. Nayeon looks to Jihyo for answers as she enters, only to be rewarded with a shrug of her shoulders. First, Mina disappears and takes her heart with her and now her father is angry at something Nayeon has no clue about.

Jihyo _is_ hiding something but she doesn’t say. She keeps her mouth shut as she finishes getting Nayeon ready, guiding her to the formal lounge. A line of security officers stand by the entrance. She furrows her eyebrows as she reaches, confusion etched across her face.

“Good luck. I will wait for your call later, Princess Nayeon.” Jihyo bows and leaves her by the door.

As soon as Nayeon enters, her father ushers her to a seat. There’s an unfamiliar woman sitting opposite to her father, wearing a grin. Her father is quite the opposite.

“Princess Nayeon, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am the Queen of Yasashi. I believe you passed on a proposition to us.” The woman introduces herself.

She smiles and it’s shocking how similar it is to–

“We accept your proposal. I think the two heirs will be a great match.” The Queen nods. “Please bring my daughter in.”

Nayeon has to struggle to keep a straight face as Mina walks in. She half wants to squeeze the life out of her and half wants to throw her arms around her and embrace her.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Nayeon. I hope our future together will be a pleasant one.” Mina walks towards Nayeon, cradling her hand in hers before bending down on a knee and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“Thank you for accepting my offer, Princess Mina. Looking on to the future.” Nayeon glares playfully at the woman in front of her.

She would have never expected to be in this situation. They sit next to each other as their parents work out how to make this work.

“How about you two wait outside as we finish this conversation.” Mina’s mother suggests.

The two girls take up the offer immediately, ignoring Nayeon’s father’s requests. They sit outside the room, away from the guards.

“I know our arrival is a little late. The preparations took some time.” Mina whispers. “I look good though, right?”

“Be thankful I chose not to wear my heels. I would love to step on your feet with them.” Nayeon grumbles. “I cannot believe I fell for you.”

“Neither can I.” Mina grins. “I know I kept this a secret from you, but I enjoyed it too much – being on the receiving end of your affection without being judged for who I am. I apologise.”

“Who said I had not already known?” Nayeon’s eyes twinkle with a glint of mischief. “Why else would I hand you a ring?”

Mina rolls her eyes. She wants to hear all about that story later. Nayeon can’t wait to rub it in her face.

But, for now, she would rather spend the time in Mina’s embrace and take it a moment at a time.

Because now, they have all the time in the world. And that time is theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
